The invention relates to a device for feeding a pulp suspension to a dewatering installation, particularly for a tissue machine.
This type of device, also known as a headbox, has a major influence on paper formation and thus, on paper quality. In the headboxes used to date, the pressure provided practically the only means of controlling the flow rate of the pulp suspension. In two-layer and multi-layer headboxes, however, which provide a means of influencing the quality of the paper surface, it is not possible to run the different flow rates needed to obtain, for example, different qualities of top and bottom layer.